Sister of Trouble
by K.Daniels
Summary: When Thor and Loki's sister comes home from a long trip, what happens? Licia is going to change some things around and, hopefully, change a few hearts. This will be an OC story, but I have yet to figure pairing... Help!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I have decided to do an Avengers story. I haven't decided the pairing, so I am open to ideas. :) Enjoy! Please leave review!**

Chapter One:

Time was peaceful. The nine realms had come to an understanding, no one knows how long that will go on, and everyone was happy. Well, not everyone…

"Brother, please see reason!"

"I am not you brother, for the last time! Odin did this! It is HIS fault! Do you really want me to reason with someone who lied to me my whole life?! You truly are a fool if you think me that forgiving."

"Loki, just listen, if you don't repent and see the errors of your ways, you will be faced with dire consequences!"

Loki scoffed. "No more dire than what I was already living through, Thor."

Thor frowned. "Was life really that bad? Did you suffer even through our child hood? We were best friends, Loki. If you truly feel this way, look me in the eyes and tell me so."

Loki turned and looked straight into Thor's eyes. "I have suffered my entire life. I regret none of my actions and I never considered you my brother." He inwardly winced at his own words. No matter how resentful he may have been, Loki would never mean what he said about his brother.

Thor's eyes grew sad and he lowered his head.

"You two are really getting somewhere, aren't you? Ah well, it is a good thing I came." A new, feminine, voice said from down the hall.

"Licia!" Thor cried, over-joyed.

"Hello, Thor." Licia grinned. Her appearance was very different than what it had been the last time they had been together. Of course, twelve years would do that to someone.

"You have changed; you are a beautiful woman, Lii, and a beautiful sister." Thor gathered her in a hug.

She chuckled slightly and pat his back. "And you, dear brother, look how you have grown! What is this I hear about a woman?" she grinned deviously.

Thor blushed slightly at the mention of Jane. "I know not of what you're speaking of." He muttered.

Licia laughed openly, her stormy grey eyes shining with mirth. "Oh, dear Thor, this mortal has surely wrapped you around her little finger; you're smitten!"

"Jane is a wonderful woman, she would be worthy of any title for only then would the title be worthy of her." he declared strongly.

Loki rolled his eyes. On the inside he was overjoyed to see Licia. He truly considered her his sister. "He is sickeningly infatuated with the mortal woman." He scoffed.

"Loki, I haven't forgotten about you, don't be rude." She scolded lightly. Her minor frown turned to a huge grin as she looked at her dark haired brother.

"It is love. I wish to ask her to marry me as soon as possible." Thor announced.

Had Licia had liquid in her mouth, she surely would have spit it out at his comment. As it was, she merely choked on air.

"Did I hear you clearly?" she whispered, unsure.

Thor nodded firmly. "You did."

"I will not allow it—"

"I will marry her no matter—"

"—without meeting her first. Goodness, Thor, still won't let me finish my sentence. Now, onto my terrible twin." As she said this, her expression turned soft. Loki wasn't really her twin, it was just that they were so similar, everyone thought they were twins. Although they were not the same age, their appearance was so similar, it was almost certain… until they were older when Licia's hair changed color. When she was younger, she had deep, raven black hair. As she grew older, her hair lightened to a light, milk chocolate brown. Also, Loki was a fair bit taller than Licia. While she reached about 5' 7", tall for a woman, Loki stood at least half a foot taller. Their eyes were also different, but had been the same when they were younger. Licia's changed to the grey they are now, from the color Loki had.

"Dear, Loki… What have you gotten yourself into now?" she teased.

"Oh you know, the usual… turned someone's, who happened to be important, wine into snakes…" he said casually.

"Oh really?" she said with a smirk.

Thor and Loki both looked at her strange. "Do you not know?" the former asked.

"Do I not know what?" Licia asked confused.

"Loki tried to take over Asgard and then Midgard." Thor said none too subtly.

Licia blinked, then blinked again. Finally, "You did _WHAT_?!" she cried loudly. She then began to rant in a different language that I will not translate for you.

"Lii, please calm down." Thor pleaded. The last thing they needed was a disaster…

Did I not mention? Licia is the goddess of storms and water. With that power she could literally create a natural disaster; a good thing if she was fighting the enemy, but a terrible thing for when you get on her bad side…

Licia took calming breaths. "You're right, I'm sorry… It's just… I leave you two for a few years, and this is what I come back to hear? I don't think I will ever be able to let you out of my sight now…"

"I dare not think of what would have happened if you had been in the fight…" Thor murmured.

"Nor I, Thor. That is a truly terrifying thought…" a new voice joined them.

"Mother!" Licia cried as she spun to face Frigga.

"Hello, darling, Heimdal told me you would return today. I am overjoyed to have you home. Though I must ask, why have you returned? I thought you were to be gone for another few years."  
"I was sent home… for… stuff…" Licia looked anywhere but her mother's eyes. However, she did lock eyes with Loki and they shared a silent laugh.

Frigga's eyes narrowed slightly. "What form of 'stuff'?" she insisted.

Licia bit her bottom lip. "The kind of stuff that gets one sent home?"

Frigga raised a delicate brow.

"Ok, so I might have called the king some names… but he deserved it! I was just messing around and he happened to see it…" she rubbed the back of her neck, Loki grinned.

"Licia." Frigga's stern voice came out and she sent a look to her only daughter.

"Alright, I may have…" Frigga's eyes widened as her daughter whispered in her ear.

"Licia!" she cried. Licia ducked her head and smiled sheepishly.

"It was a harmless joke… no one was hurt…" she muttered.

"But you were sent home. Licia, how many times have I told you to think more like a lady and less like your brothers?"

"A lot… but there is no enjoyment in that! Thor and Loki have all the fun! If being a lady requires boredom for life, I would rather be a man!" she nodded and in a shining blue light traveling down her body, she took the form of a man version of her. She, along with Loki, had been trained in magic, and this was child's play.

"Licia…" Frigga warned.

Licia sighed, although it sounded much too like a man, and shimmered back to her short, female stature. "Fine… I'll go write a letter to the king of Olympus…" she sighed.

"Good. I shall see you two at the feast tonight." Frigga said to Licia and Thor, with that she left.

"I never said what kind of letter. Do you think she'll find out?" Licia asked her brothers.

"Little sister, it is good to have you back." Thor laughed and turned to leave.

"It's good to be back, Thor. I missed you all." She smiled at her oldest brother.  
As soon as he was gone, Licia turned to Loki. "So, care to explain what has happened while I was gone?" she smiled.

"Not particularly." Loki said in an uninterested tone.

Licia raised a brow in a demanding way.

"Fine, but you may want to have a seat; it's a long story." And so he began to tell her everything. Of course, she had to keep in mind that he was telling it from his point of view; she would have to ask Thor later for his side of the story.

After a few hours of talking with Loki, Licia returned to her old bedroom. As she walked in, she noticed everything had been kept the way it was, much to her delight. Her large bed was close to the balcony and wall, and it was still covered with her signature colors; a deep, rich purple and a solid black. She smiled to herself as she realized she would have to get ready for the feast. Licia went to her closet and opened the two doors. Grinning, she stripped of her Olympian dress and changed into her favorite outfit of Asgard; a flowing purple dress that matched her bedding, black boots that were somehow still feminine, and her black breast plate. As it was a feast she would be announced at, it was customary to dress in full Asgardian armor. She would never wear a dress in battle, but no one had seen her in twelve years, she had some rights.

Licia sat at her armoire and began to brush her hair. Turning it into a low, intricate bun, she made sure her helmet would fit comfortably. Much like Thor and Loki's helmets, her represented an animal. When asked as a young girl what she would like on her helmet, she said eagles, but that was denied due to Thor already having claimed that. Disappointed, she pouted, but made a different choice. Taking her golden helmet, that many thought would clash with her black armor but didn't, she placed it on her head. Familiarity brought a smile to her face. She looked at her reflection and saw the fully grown warrior she had become. With just a few strands of hair curling around her face, she looked up at the helmet adorning her head. The golden helmet had two, what seemed like, antlers coming from the font—much like Loki's. The two antlers had three prongs each and only added approximately ten inches to her height. The antlers were black.

A knock on her door made her remember that she had to leave in two minutes. "Coming!" she called.

"Are you nearly finished, sister?" a joking voice called from the other side of the door.

"Of course I am, what do you take me for, a girl?" she joked back.

"No, never." The other voice said in seriousness.

Licia threw back the door and glared at the grinning face of Thor. "I'm not a girl? Am I not your _sister_, dear Thor?" she nudged him as they began to walk to the great hall.

"Of course you are! But a girl? I'm not so sure…" his grin turned wicked.

Licia laughed at this and smiled up at him. "Thanks ever so much, brother dearest."

Thor laughed along with her. "You look stunning, sister. You've become a beautiful woman." He said, his eyes turning soft.

Licia actually blushed at his complement. "Thank you, Thor. While I was away, I must admit you turned into a very handsome man. I can see why this Jane woman has taken an interest in you. You're kind, faithful, charming, and very handsome. I wish you both well… well, as soon as I meet her, that is." She smiled up at her big brother.

"You give my heart much relief to hear you say that, Lii. I cannot wait for the two of you to meet." They smiled at each other.

The feast went well enough, but then introductions had to be made. Odin stood from his place at the end of the table, a hush falling over everyone.

"I would like to thank you all for joining in this wonderful night of celebration. As many of you know, my daughter was sent to Olympus to help with a treaty twelve years ago. As she was supposed to stay for fifteen, it is a joyous surprise to have her back three years early. The treaty was carried out, and we are again at peace with the court of Olympus. Please raise your glasses in a toast; to my daughter Licia!" this was repeated by everyone in the room. Odin motioned for her to stand.

"Thank you everyone. It is a great gift that you are here in my honor. I will say that I missed my home these past twelve years and that nothing makes me happier than being back." With this simple thanks, the feast was adjourned and everyone returned home for the night.

Licia took a plate, secretly, of food down to the prisons. She made sure no one had seen or followed her and went straight to Loki's cell.

"Brother dear, I brought you some food from the feast tonight." She said quietly as not to startle him.

"You are too kind, Licia." She stepped in his cell tentatively and handed him his food. Though they were still close, she had her worries about Loki. He had an evil tint in his eyes now that had never been there before. She set the plate on one of the tables provided for him, and stood up straight again.

"I still cannot believe you are the little sister of mine that left all those years ago… you have changed greatly." Loki reached out to his sister and took hold of a loose piece of hair and began to twirl it. Her helmet still being on made it kind of hard.

"Nor I you, brother. You have become such a man. It is sad that I missed growing up with you and Thor." She was only a little hesitant about being in the cell with her 'evil' brother.

"Ah yes, the oaf. Well, you needn't worry, he didn't do much growing." He grinned. She saw something change in his eyes—for some reason she hadn't noticed before, his eyes were now a light blue they hadn't been when she had left twelve years prior. She grew nervous as his hand tightened on her hair.

"Loki, what's wrong? Brother, what is it?" she asked tentatively.

"I am not your brother!" he yelled at her. she tried to back away, but his grip on her hair tightened. She yelped as a sharp twinge of pain shot through her skull.

"Loki, you're scaring me." She looked up at him. His eyes seemed to distant, as if he wasn't even there.

"You're fear will be dismissed soon enough, my dear." He said threateningly. She tried to cry out, but he merely turned her around and brought her back to his chest with a blade to her neck. "You will listen to every word I say, and you will cooperate until we are out of Asgard." He whispered in her ear.

She was too shocked to even fight back—her brother just attacked her! How was she supposed to act? Slowly, she nodded, wincing as the blade slightly scraped against her neck. Of course she would leave all her weapons in her room!

Doing exactly as he said, Licia let them both out to the cell and they made their out of the palace. The guards had alerted the king and queen who in turn told Thor. The royal family watched helplessly as Loki held their daughter captive on the rainbow bridge. When one of the guards would attempt to step forward, Loki would simply pull the dagger closer to Licia's neck, beckoning a small hiss of pain from her.

"Loki, think of what you are doing. If you go through with this, you will not be able to be free ever again when we catch you." Odin warned.

"Ah, but you see, I would never be free anyway! And you will not catch me if I have incentive to keep you away." He ran the flat of the dagger along Licia's cheek.

"I'll be fine, father. Do what is neces—"

"Silence." Loki hissed to her.

"Brother…" Thor begged.

"I am not your brother!" Loki yelled.

"Heimdal, do what he asks." Odin nodded at the gatekeeper of Asgard.

His eyes were sad as he nodded. Soon enough, the two dark haired Asgardians disappeared.

"What are we going to do?" Frigga cried into Odin's shoulder.

"I will follow then, mother, do not fret. I will return with them both soon enough, you will see." Thor assured his mother. Odin nodded his approval and soon Thor was gone from their sight as well.

~~~ON EARTH~~~

"Loki, please…" Licia begged.

"I will let you go as soon as we reach the base. Whether the others do you the same curtesy, I will not promise anything." Loki spoke monotonously.

Licia looked down at her bound hands. She only had one shot… she made sure Loki was facing away from her, and made a replica of herself as she was. Then, as quietly as possible, she turned invisible and fled the scene. Never looking back.

Licia ran as fast as she could, if not more. She knew this part of earth as being New York. She recognized places Loki had described for her when had was telling her the story of the battle. What seemed like hours, she finally found what she was looking for; a tall tower with missing letters. Licia knew she was being watched, but she ran for the entrance anyway.

Security was on her in a second. Two burly men grabbed both of her arms, and tried to through her out.

"I must speak to the man known as Anthony Stark!" she insisted. The men kept pulling. Finally getting irritated, she stomped down on their feet as hard as she could—that being very, _very _hard—and made a run for the elevator. She had never been on one before Olympus, but they introduced them to her. she easily found the button for closing the door, and pressed it. Looking at the other buttons, she found one that looked like Thor's hammer. Confused, she pressed it quickly, and the elevator took off. She heard shouting from outside the door when the elevator hit the floor it was destined for, she recognized one in particular.

"—if you're right here, who would hit your button?" a man's voice asked.

"I know not, for as you said I am right here." The easily recognized voice stated angrily.

"Well why don't we ask the intruder?" a female's voice asked, right before Licia was knocked unconscious.

The time Licia woke, it was easy to tell that it was night. She blinked slowly after cracking her eyes open.

"Licia!" a voice bellowed.

She turned her head slowly, and saw her brother staring at her in worry.

"Hello, brother." She mumbled. "I don't like the way Midgardian's greet each other if that was how they do so." She said in a joking tone.

Thor laughed. "Of course not. I am glad to see you unharmed, sister." He smiled kindly at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Brother? Sister? You never said you had a sister! And why does she have Loki's helmet?" a cocky voice demanded.

"I do not know who you are, but take care how you speak. I am Licia, Thor's sister. And that is my helmet you are dirtying." She frowned at the dark haired man. She was getting grease all over her helmet.

The man laughed. "Just like a girl…"

"Oh yes? Well if you don't remove your hands from my helmet soon, you will see how much of a girl I can kick like." She warned in a friendly tone. She somehow knew she could trust these people. The man laughed and did as requested.

"Licia, these are my friends; the man of iron—Tony Stark," a nod from both Licia and Tony, "The good captain of America—Steve Rogers," another nod, "Natasha and Clint," three nods, "the doctor Bruce Banner." A final nod.

"A pleasure, I'm sure. I am sad we had to meet this way, but I am glad we did so anyway." She smiled to everyone.

"How did you know to come here? Where were you? Is Loki following you?" Thor asked.

"I knew I was in New York by the description Loki gave me earlier, I was with Loki… he was taking me to a base of some sort where he would have let me go, but I couldn't wait that long. I have never been one to wait. And I am almost positive he is not following me directly, perhaps a spy, but not himself. Thor, Loki is not himself." Licia spoke adamantly.

"How can you tell?" the Captain asked her.

Licia turned her grey eyes to him, "Because his eyes. They are the lightest shade, and frankly eerie, of blue. It is very unnatural, and therefore not him. Loki has green eyes."

"What are you saying, sister?" Thor asked warily.

"Loki is being controlled."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So, this was a faster update than I have done in my other stories. I am excited about this story, and hope you all are as well. This is a shorter chapter, sadly, but I didn't want to start rambling to make it longer. I hope you all like it! And I appreciate everyone who followed and favorited me and it! I just ask you now to comment! I could use some ideas! Thanks! Love!**

Chapter Two:

To say they all took the news well would be a lie. Of course, it wasn't immediate, it took a few minutes for it to settle in. Thor was the first to break the silence.

"Licia, I know how close you and Loki were as children, how close we all were, but you must not let that sway your better judgment."

"For once I agree with blondie. Loki is insane; he wouldn't change that easily." Tony nodded to himself.

"Would you just here me out?! Loki is being controlled. I have heard what he did to people with the power of the staff. He is now being compelled just like he was once doing to you! I Need you all to believe and trust me with this." Licia pleaded with her eyes wide.

Thor looked straight at her and sighed. "I want to believe you. I love Loki just as you do, but I need proof."

This angered Licia. "You always say you love him, that you love me, you always say he is your brother no matter his protests. When he was found guilty you tried to have him pardoned. But now that I am giving you my word as your proof, you refuse to believe it! I cannot take your word that you love him if you do not see what is right in front of you."

Tony whistled at her attitude and was about to say something, but Licia glared at him and spoke.

"And you, oh man of iron, I can see that you have great power and influence on people. I see that you also have a woman you love, it is in your eyes. You have lost people close to you recently, and you know how that feels. Do not mock Thor for his ignorance if you hold some yourself. You are all fools for not believing me. If you will not help me save my brother, I have no more to say to you."

The room was silent as she stared all of them down. Even the assassins in the room felt guilty to some extent. Licia nodded as if her point was proven. Thor looked ashamed, Tony looked baffled, and Licia held her head high.

"Well I can see my job was done for me," a voice behind Licia caused her to pull out her sword and point it in the direction. The man that spoke was a few inches shorter than Licia with a receding hair line and a suit. He had a kind face, but seemed like he could snap if he wanted to. Tony looked shocked beyond measure and started to stutter; something that the man was not used to.

"B-but… you were…" he couldn't even finish.

"Dead? No. I only appeared dead. Fury and the world needed to have you think I was dead. I never was." The unnamed man stated.

"Who are you?" Licia demanded as she put her sword away, sensing no threat.

"My name is Phil Coulson. You can call me Agent Coulson or Phil." The man, Phil, answered. He then turned to the room. "Fury believe that her theory is correct. None of the moves Loki has taken are anything like what he did in New York. He is being careless and almost clumsy. That doesn't seem to follow his pattern."

"But how can we be sure?" The captain asked.

"Footage. And we were observing everything from the time he got here to now." Phil said easily.

Licia felt a smug smile pull at her lips. "See?" she mocked.

Thor's look of shame turned even more shameful. "I am sorry I doubted you, sister." He apologized.

"Well the lesson learned is to never doubt me. I'm kind of good at my guesses."

"You were GUESSING?" the captain exclaimed.

Licia's eyes grew wide and she chuckled sheepishly. "Um… yes?" she asked in a timid voice, one that the captain didn't seem to think fit her.

Thor shook his head and smiled. "You didn't change in your time away from home. Very well. What do we do?" he asked, turning to Coulson.

"We can't just attack him yet. He would expect that. Also, we need to find out what his plans are, who's controlling him, and who is on his side." Phil said easily.

Licia bit her bottom lip in thought. "I think that's where I can help. I am almost positive that his helpers are those who did not regain control of themselves after the last battle. Though I know not of the exact happenings, I know a few things that lead me to believe that this is true. If we look into all the people who were turned by Loki, we will be able to narrow it down by who is back to themselves."

Clint Barton looked down for a moment, but blinked and looked back up. "I might be able to help you a little bit. I know a few people who were there. Granted, it's not a lot, but it is a few."

Licia nodded. "I know it won't be easy for you to look back on the times you spent under his control, but it would be a tremendous help to have any and all help."

Coulson looked at her in astonishment. "That seems like a good plan. I'll let director Fury know, and he will contact you tomorrow morning." He nodded to everyone, and took his leave.

Thor looked around at his friends and nodded. "I think tonight has been very eventful. We should rest up tonight and wait until morning to take any further actions."

"I actually agree with point break. Let's call it a night. Licia, there's an extra room next to Thor's that's never used. You can stay there if you'd like." Tony stated.

"I would be very grateful, thank you." Licia bowed her head slightly.

_The Next Morning_

Licia woke slightly before everyone else and decided to get some food for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, she was a little overwhelmed with all the appliances she had never seen before. She opened the cupboards and found a bow of "Pop Tarts". Whatever those are…

Opening it, she pulled out a silver pack of… stuff. Licia gazed at it curiously, not knowing what to do with it. A subtle cough made her turn around. The Captain, Steve was it? Was standing near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Need some help?" he smiled kindly.

"I… yes." Licia muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm still getting used to some of these things myself." With that, he opened the pack of Pop Tarts and put them in the toaster.

"Fortunately, toasters haven't changed too much since my time." He chuckled lightly.

"We do not have toasters in Asgard… nor do they have them in Olympus." Licia stated.

"So there's an Olympus too? Never thought about that. Why did you go there?"

"It's a rather long story that ends with me being sent back to Asgard… rather quickly." Licia giggled.

"I take it you're ok with that?" Steve smiled.

"Indeed, Captain. I am very pleased." She smiled.

"Steve."

"Pardon?"

"You can call me Steve. All this Captain business makes me feel like I'm back in the military." Steve admitted.

"Is that a bad thing?" Licia quirked an eyebrow.

"No, but I would like to live my life as it is now, verses how it was. I'm tired of living in the past." He ran a hand through his hair. The toaster popped up, signaling the Pop Tarts were ready.

Letting them cool slightly, Licia bit into one. She chewed, savored, and swallowed. Biting her lip in thought.

"I don't like these." She simply stated.

Steve laughed heartily. "You're brother loves them. He will either be pleased you don't like them so there are more for him, or scandalized."

Licia laughed with him. "I do believe you are correct. That is how Thor tends to act."

"Sister! How are you? And Steve?" A bellowing voice calls to them.

"Good morning, brother. I am well. I have tried these 'Pop Tarts' and decided I will leave them for you. As you should know, they are not to my liking." She smiled coyly, waiting for his response.

Thor blinked in silence for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. Finally he gathered his thoughts. "You… how could you not like them?!"

Licia and Steve looked at each other and started laughing. "Oh, dear brother. I am sorry to disappoint you, but think of it this way; more for you!" she grinned.

"What? Did I miss something?" Tony asked, calling attention to him.

"My sister does not like popped tarts." Thor said in a shocked voice.

Tony looked between the blonde Asguardian and the brunette. Seeing the shock on Thor's face and the laughter on Licia's, Tony began to laugh slightly.

"I like you, kid." He decided.

"Believe me, I am no kid…" Licia smirked.

"How old are you?" Tony pried.

Licia pretended to be offended. "How dare you ask a lady how old she is!" she cried dramatically.

Tony rolled his eyes, and turned back to making coffee.

"So when is the meeting with Fury?" Steve asked Tony.

"Coulson didn't say. I'm guessing soon, considering it's almost 8:30."

"Sir, Direcor Fury is on the line wanting everyone to be in the dining room for a conference call." A voice sounded from everywhere.

"What was that?" Licia asked.

"Thanks, JARVIS." Tony said. "That was JARVIS. He's my… I guess you could say, personal assistant."

"Is he real?"

"He's just a robot, basically, running my houses and company…" Tony shrugged.

"Ah…" Licia muttered, not understanding much of that.

"Anyway, let's go into the dining room."

Everyone was sitting down around the long, dark table. Thor sat to the right of Licia and Doctor Banner on the left. A screen came down near the end of the table, and a man with an eye patch came on it.

"Avengers. Ma'am." He addressed. "Coulson told me everything you all discussed last night, and with the ideas you had, we were able to start narrowing down the search of who was never recovered. The list is much smaller than New York's was, but it is still quite large. We have approximately 340 people still working for Loki, or whoever is in charge. Knowing this, we can only assume he has some help elsewhere. Like with New York, we assume he has some army coming from outer space. What I'd like to ask you all to do, is to keep me posted with any new info you come across and begin to work on plans to put his out of business."

"Well, I can assure you that it is not I who is in control." A voice stated from the other end of the room. Loki stood there looking rather raggedy.

"Loki!" Licia stood.

"If you attack, my image will fade, for that is all this is. I am speaking to you from my soul projection. If I were to come in my head projection, it would not be me in control. My sister is correct, I am not in control. I am fighting to get it back, but it is trying. Thanos is currently having me conduct a search for—" his image flickered off and on again. "—and I have no choice but to follow it. I have come here asking… for help…"

"That doesn't help, we didn't hear what it was you're looking for." Tony stated irritably.

Licia glared at him for a second before turning her attention back to her brother. "Loki, are you ok?" Licia stepped towards his image.

"I am not. I am afraid this form will weaken me, so I must choose the opportune times to use it." His voice started to shake. "He is coming, I must go." And as simple as that, he was gone.


End file.
